A Good Night's Stretch
by getintothegroove
Summary: When Sam was stretching and exercising, Chris was spectating her. She realized she wants more than just to be watched. Graphic Lemon. SamxChris. I don't own MBC. One-shot.


It was an ordinary evening. Sam has cooked delicious dinner, Chris complimented her cooking skills, helped her with washing up and vanished to his gaming den. Sam changed to her gym gear and went to an empty room to exercise and improve her stretching. Not many things were inside - a stereo, a gym mattress, mirrors, ballet barre and an armchair. Sam was usually listening to music while conditioning. She was too lost in her thoughts and music, thus she didn't see her husband coming in.

"May I watch you?" He asked quietly. She nodded. He sat down in the comfy blue armchair, which harmonized with his blue hair. Sam saw a concentration in his eyes. She turned down the music a little, so she could hear if he says something. Nothing. He was just looking at her and sipping whiskey. He was an adult man already, but his freckles made him look a lot younger and cuter.

Sam wasn't used to his spectating. He has watched her several times already, but it was nothing common. The brunette tried to continue as if she was alone. She got lost in her thoughts and movements again and forgot completely about his presence in the room. And forgot how tempting she could be while stretching, with her long dark brown curled hair down and just her underwear and knee socks on. Chris looked like he was enjoying this sight. Sam wanted to get into her splits slowly. She had to warm up her muscles and push against the floor. She slowly realized her husband could help her out with this.

"Chris, honey?" He whipped his blue hair to the other side as a sign of listening.

"Would you mind helping me a little?" Chris got up, put the whiskey glass on a table and came closer to her.

"Tell me what should I do and I'll do it." Sam smiled softly and looked into his blue eyes.

"You know, as I more think about it... we can make it a little more... pleasing." She said with a naughtiness in her voice.

"Should I undress you? The bra and panties must be a little... uncomfortable for stretching." Chris caught her drift surprisingly soon and without a hesitation.

"Take it off from me, pleaase." Sam whispered to his ear.

He slowly started to do what he was told. He was looking into her golden eyes the whole time. When she was naked, he took off his clothes too. They were looking at each other for a while.

Sam's long curly hair was covering her breasts. She has a stunning body. Her skin is incredibly soft and silky smooth. Almost luring him to touch her. So he did. Held her closer, full disclosure. He was hugging her tenderly as if she was a fragile porcelain doll. She leaned on his shoulder and gave him a kiss of gratitude on his freckled cheek. Sam was glad he's here for her and loves her still, after all these years of their strong, stable friendship and platonic love. Then the pure love came like a tidal wave as they got married. She loved him uncontrollably and wanted him to touch her, to please her, to make love to her. Their hearts were hungry for love. They longed for the purest form of ecstasy.

"We should start with the front splits." She said and lay down on the mat on her back with her legs open and knees bent. Chris kneeled in between her legs and Sam lifted her left leg so it was resting on his shoulder.

"Now slowly lean forward to give me a good stretch. The goal is having my legs in parallel."

As he was leaning slowly closer to her, she felt her muscles stretching more and more. And when he was face to face with her, she started breathing heavily.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts." Sam hugged her leg and tried to think about something nice trying to avoid the pain she was experiencing.

When they were in this position, their intimate parts were obviously touching. Chris took advantage of it as well as a way of comforting his wife. He started to rub their intimate parts against each other softly. A soft moan escaped her mouth.

"I'll try to make the pain go away." He noticed that her secret spot is getting more and wetter. Also, her cheeks were redder and body warmer. "Or to ease the pain at least."

"I am going to switch legs now." Chris helped her to put the left one carefully on the ground and to put the right one on his right shoulder. Then the process of leaning slowly occurred again. But this time, his intentions were dirtier. He didn't just rub her this time, his hard shaft made its way inside her somehow. Sam gasped from surprise. Her legs were in parallel position again.

"How does it feel like?"

"It feels... wonder-full." She pulled him even closer to her and started kissing him passionately. He was able to go really deep in this position. She felt loved, the pain was entirely forgotten at that point.

She spiced up things a little when she threw the other leg on his shoulder too. Double the pleasure, double the fun, double the aah. Sam maintained this position by putting each of her arms over each leg for support. Chris enjoyed full, unobstructed access to her jewels as he took his fill. She felt totally engulfed by him. Several minutes passed by as he thrusted like he would in missionary. Then they stopped for a while. Sam wanted to try her splits. She put right leg forward and did a split, she was able to reach the ground almost immediately, same for her left leg.

"See? You did both of them without difficulties." Said Chris with a boyish grin as he was watching his wife spreading her legs.

"Forward splits are easy. Middle splits are the real challenge."

"I have an idea how to get you into the split really fast."

Chris lay down on the mat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Do a middle split above my head and if you'll get close enough... I might lick you."

"Chris, is this some kind of a wicked ultimatum?"

"I am just giving you a motivation, saying you must earn it."

Sam got on her four, using her hands as a support as she was trying to get into her middle split. The lower she was, the sharper was the pain she felt.

"The view is great, but you still have to get lower." He teased her even more.

"If you lifted your head a little, you could lick me already," Sam said with clenched teeth.

"Take your time. No pain no gain. Let your muscles stretch. When you feel like it, go wider with your legs. You are almost there." When he was looking at her crotch, he wanted to lick it already too. But he wanted to give her motivation and a reward afterward.

"Would you mind helping me? Just pull me closer to you. When he did that, the pressure was so high, her legs got a little wider and her wet entrance got on his mouth.

"Now stay like this for a while so I can reward you." She switched her hands for her elbows and lay her chest on the ground to make herself more comfortable.

He started to explore her spot gently and with passion as if it was the first time. She moaned from pain and pleasure he was giving her. She felt selfish after a while and wanted to please him too. She lifted her lower half of body into the elbow stand.

"What are you doing, I can't lick you like this." He was confused.

"Of course you can, get on your knees!" Chris was a little afraid of her getting angry so he got on his knees instantly. Suddenly he felt something warm, wet and silky around his shaft. She threw her legs on his shoulders and he got what she wants to do - an artistic 69. "You naughty flexible girl."

Since he was supporting her with his own body, she wasn't apprehensive of falling. It was an interesting foreplay and a new experience for both of them.

"The last thing I want is to break this connection, but you have to work on your middle splits, remember?"

"I just wanted to remind you how gifted and grateful I am. In that case, you should be more sweet to me."

"I am trying to be sweet and gentle, but without me pushing you over your limits, you'd already drink whiskey with me instead of trying harder."

"You have a point. I am not that strong as I used to be. Your love changed me."

"For better?"

"Maybe for worse. I definitely wasn't lusting earlier."

"That's not the bad thing, if you have someone to please you. And you do." He gave her a reassuring smile.

With a sigh, she got into her middle split again.

"Good girl. Try to put your chest on the ground. Slowly, don't rush it, you might injure yourself." He was rubbing her back as a sign of supporting her. Breasts were first to touch the ground, then her belly and the whole chest. He noticed that her butt is a little higher and her abdomen isn't on the ground.

"You are cheating, your butt is 4 inches higher than it should be."

Sam turned her head on the side, so she could see him and said: "Lucky me, I have someone to please me when I am in the mood."

Chris leaned to her ear and whispered: "Lucky you I am in the mood too." He carefully inserted his manhood inside her, while kissing her neck and fondling her shiny hair. Sometimes he whispered something to her ear, to calm her up a bit. But after some time, the pain was unbearable. She had enough.

"End my suffering please, this is a torture with a twist."

He felt sorry for her and stood up. Helping her standing up was a challenge as well, she was in the split for so long her legs were too stiff to put them together again.

"I need to stretch my whole body." She said as she finally managed to stand up. "Put your hands around my waist and support me." She then bent her back and as her head got lower, her hands reached the floor. She got into the bridge position, but he was still able to thrust, so why not? But Chris wanted to see her beautiful face, to kiss her full lips, to tease her nipples, he wanted to have her closer to him, body to body.

"Sami? You worked so hard and I was just... lollygagging. I should make it up to you."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"I'll lift you in the air. Push your body up, cross your legs behind my back and your arms behind my neck."

"Are you sure...?" She was a little concerned because her husband wasn't strong nor muscular. He often carries her bridal style into bed and lifts her in the shower to lean her against the wall while making love to her... as she was thinking about all the things he does for (and to) her, she couldn't help it and got wetter. Oh, how sweet and generous he is to her!

"Fine, but be careful."

She pushed her body with all strength to get herself up and hugged him. He lifted her in the air and she crossed her legs behind his back.

"Oh, I feel it already. You are filling me completely."

"When I have you like this, you are wide open for me to explore."

"Hold me tight and do it, don't wait any longer. My love won't wait."

As he was holding her with care and pounding inside her, they were kissing passionately again. Sam was moaning softly. It was music to his ears. They were both on the cloud nine. He was massaging her G-spot curious to know, if his wife is still able to squirt. It was an amazing feeling - he was holding her tight in his arms, kissing her, looking into her eyes. He was clearly trying hard to please her, sweat running down his forehead and freckled cheeks. He was so cute and yet so manlike. Sam felt a wave of pleasure coming through her whole body, sending chills down her spine. When she reached an orgasm, she almost screamed of pleasure. She has had a wet orgasm. When her love tunnel got tighter and throbbed, Chris came inside her. Tired from his exhausting performance, he kneeled on the floor. He didn't break their connection, he was still inside her. With her sitting on him, they were both breathing heavily.

„Are you OK?" Chris asked concerned.

„Mmmm-hm. We should be getting flexible together more often! It was fun. And painful. But still great."

„I will give you a massage after a shower, deal?"

Sam, sweaty and wet, stood up and did a high ponytail from her curly hair. Chris observed her naked body once again. „Deal. But I can't promise you a calm night of sleep." She smiled naughtily. And whispered: „I long for more."


End file.
